


i love you too

by gaysatisfier



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysatisfier/pseuds/gaysatisfier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you, Barry". Eddie turned his head to kiss him in the mouth.</p>
<p>"I love you too, Eddie."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you too

Barry tore his eyes off the stand up comedy show on the television to the sulking, worn-out detective.

"Hey"

Eddie replied with a small smile and trudged towards his boyfriend who looked very comfortable on the couch. Man, fuck late night shifts. 

Could the burglars steal tomorrow? Like at noon, where the sun is shining brightly rather than the dark gloomy night sky. Where Eddie had just eaten his lunch and had all the energy he should have. Fuck it. Fuck all of it.

Sometimes he wondered why he chose to be a detective. But it was his childhood dream to join the force. Also, if he was a different person, he would be with another different person. Another person that was not Barry. That thought gave him chills, he loved Barry so much it hurts.

"How was your day?" Barry knew the answer exactly but he just wanted to talk to his beloved detective. It shouldn't hurt, right?

Eddie grunted as he collapsed onto the couch. Scratch that. Onto Barry. His back was pressed to Barry's chest.

Barry's hands found its way to the pretty detective's torso and locking his arms together to envelope him in a hug. Eddie sighed and rested his head on Barry's shoulder.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too, Eddie"

Eddie moved his hands and placed it on top of Barry's. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes watching the comedians do their work.

"Barry"

Barry kissed his cheek in return. "What if I'm one of those guys?" His index finger pointing to the tv, to the comedians specifically.

"Pft, yeah right. People would rather eat a raw shrimp than watch your shows." Barry was sure the pain wouldn't go away when Eddie had elbowed him in the ribs after.

"Ouch"

"That was so mean, Barry. I can't believe you said that"

Barry's hand tightened around him and kissed his temple. "Just kidding babe. By the way raw shrimp is delicious"

Eddie laughed. "So they would choose the delicious raw shrimp than me? Awesome." This time, Barry laughed.

"I love you, Barry". Eddie turned his head to kiss him in the mouth.

"I love you too, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> Yo wassup guys and gurls ! This is ma first thallen fanfic. I think the pairing is awesome. They look so adorable. Spread the thallen love !! <3


End file.
